


Worlds Converge

by Selene_Dreamwalker



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dont copy to another site, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, maybe someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Dreamwalker/pseuds/Selene_Dreamwalker
Summary: After her death, Lightning ascends as a Goddess in truth.





	Worlds Converge

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be added to.
> 
> Will also be subjected to tweaks, here and there, as I come back, read it again, and want to change something.

Once she’s lived her life, reached old age and dies in her sleep an old woman, Lightning wakes up in Valhalla. 

Still desolate and empty, still in need of  _someone_ , anyone, to be the Death Deity. 

And Lightning died without regrets. After she’d saved Everything, she’d lived a long, peaceful life. She could be Goddess, now, without anything to hold her back, thinking “but what if?”

-

As it turns out, Etro isn’t just a name. It’s a  _position_. It’s a  _part_  of the Mantle. 

Etro the Goddess of Death, and that’s what she is now. (Though even despite reclaiming Claire Farron, she will always, always think of herself as Lightning.)

-

Valhalla is outside time. That’s why it takes her so long to realize the place is  _saturated_  in divine energy. Mortals can’t stay long without becoming just a  _bit_  other. Lightning wonders if the previous Etro knew, and counted on that. 

-

Lightning watches. Valhalla is constant and unchanging, and grows boring quickly even despite the timelessness of the place. She discovers she can Far-See, watch worlds uncountable progress as they will. She tries not to feel as if she’s watching television, but it’s the same kind of absorbing. It’s hard to pay attention to Valhalla, with her attention wandering the worlds.

It becomes a bit of a problem when she gets the occasional visitor, but she sets it up so they can speak to her, if they feel they need to.

A pedestal outside the palace, magicked to read in Multiversal. No matter their language, written or spoken, however it’s communicated, if they know a language the Pedestal will tell them.

It will tell them,  _‘Kneel before Etro’s Throne, and She will Wake, and She will Hear you.’_

Unnecessarily dramatic, Lightning thinks, but it satisfies the Goddess part of her.

-

Heroes and Villains, alike and not, cross her Halls. She listens, and helps, or sends them on as required of Destiny and Fate. She can sense them, as Etro and as Lightning. Etro feels them her sister Goddesses, but Lightning can’t help but be curious about who they are under their Mantles.

-

It begins as a ripple. It doesn’t stay that way.

-

One of the Gods in a Living World  _oversteps._

It  _hurts._

It is  _agony,_  the very _concept_  of Death being turned around and  _violated._

_-_

Lightning can't stop the scream.

It shakes the whole Realm.

Fate and Destiny scream with her.

-

She doesn't wake for a long, long while.


End file.
